A Cruise To Remeber
by Polished Swirls
Summary: The rest of The Pretty Committee are on a cruise for summer vacation. They look through old memories and meet someone unexpected. June Fic Exchange for Glittering Moonlight


_This is for Glittering Moonlight! I hope you like it! _

Prompts: seashells, old scrapbook photos, strawberry ice cream, lip gloss

Pairing Chosen- Jolicia, Clam and Massington

* * *

Alicia was sunbathing on the top deck of a cruise ship. Josh's parents had offered to take all of Josh's friends with them on summer vacation. This was the summer before high school. Massie was gone so she couldn't come. That was too bad because they were cruising to the Carribean.

Josh walked up to Alicia holding a couple old yellowing books. He dropped them on a table near Alicia. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey babe. I started a scrapbook of you when we were 7. I made it because I wanted to document everything just like my parents. And I just decided to share it with you now. I also have some of all our friends."

Alicia smiled,

"Cool! Let's take a look at them!"

Claire and Cam wandered over with their hands intertwined.

Cam said,

"Oh hey Josh. Are those the famous Hotz scrapbooks you and your parents make?"

"Yep! Want to look through them with me and Alicia?''

"Sure bro!"

They all sat down at a pool table. Josh opened the first scrapbook. It was decorated in orange and purple glitter and Yankee symbols.

The first picture was of Alicia lounging on a couch eating pink ice cream. _"Alicia slurps strawberry ice cream."_ read the heading. Alicia giggled.

"Joshie, how could you put that I slurp? That's ruins my perfect image!"

Alicia turned the page over quickly and saw the next picture. Everyone was about 6, 7 years old and they were at the beach. They were all triumphantly holding shells up in the air. Massie held a conch that looked purpleish in the light. Alicia had a orangey Cowrie shell. Claire held a clam shell that was a pretty pink. Kristen was holding a white sand dollar in the air. Dylan was holding a piece of green sea glass and a red scallop shell.

Josh turned the page. The next one showed Massie and Alicia looking like clowns. The caption read _"That's a lot of lip gloss Massie and Alicia!"_

Suddenly Derrington walked over and sat down. He had been depressed since Massie left. Alicia giggled and shoved the scrapbook picture of Massie at Derrington. He looked at it and his face broke into a huge grin. He began to laugh loudly. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

Everyone including a certain amber-eyed girl who was lounging in the shade. She looked up. She remembered that laugh.

The girl got up and walked over to the table.

"Excuse me? But are you people from Westchester?"

Cam, Claire, Alicia, Josh, and Derrick looked up at the amber brunette. In unison all the girls squealed and leaped out of their chairs and hugged Massie.

Massie smirked at Derrington,

"Miss me hottie?"

Derrick got off his chair and hugged Massie tightly.

"Block, don't ever leave me."

"Derrington, I can't do that. I'm sorry. But I will visit."

"I love you Massie Block."

Then Derrington kissed her. There were awws and sighs all around but all that mattered was the 2 of them, in their own little world of love. Massie pulled away first. She asked,

"So everyone, what's up?"

"Looking through Josh's scrapbooks. There some very interesting pictures in there." answered Claire with a devious grin.

Massie frowned slightly and pulled it toward herself. She saw the picture of her wearing too much purple passion lip gloss.

Massie shrieked,

"GUYS! How could you!? Josh! How did you even get this."

Josh answered trembling just the slightest.

"Ummm...Your mom?"

Massie sighed, "Oh well..."

The group sat back down at a different and bigger table. They opened up the book again. The next pictures had them in laughs.

Josh's first day of school, Josh's first bath, Alicia's first formal party in which the caption was _"Looks like Alicia can't handle a fork as well as we thought she could..."_, Alicia as a newborn, and multiple others.

Then on to the next scrapbook about the Soccer Boys. They were Josh, Derrington, Cam, Kemp, and Plovert. All the girls said the very best picture was the part where all the mothers decided to dress up all the boys as cupids...which meant they were butt naked. The costume was complete with wings and wands. They all had a good laugh about that.

Then there was the girls scrapbook which included Kristen, Olivia, Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Claire. The boys said the best picture was of them on their first school dance.

Massie was wearing a purple everything, including lip gloss. Kristen was wearing a tennis skirt. Claire was wearing a hot pink dress from staples and matching Keds. Dylan was looking very unhappy because her mom's stylist stuffed her into a 3 sizes too small dress and Dylan's make-up looked more suitable on an adult rather than a pre-teen. Alicia's boobs were big and the dress the custom ordered was too small at the top. She was also wearing orange gloss.

The went to the last scrapbook which was all romances. There were pictures of couples in sunsets, at the beach and everything. Everyone agreed the best picture was everyone paired up with their partner and kissing in the sunlight.

After looking through all the scrapbook photos, everyone was hungry. Josh flagged down a waitress and ordered a dinner. First course was salad or french fries, next was chicken soup or tomato soup. Their choices of entrees were grilled chicken sandwiches, burgers or gravy plus rice. Their side dishes were corn or mini egg rolls.

And finally for dessert was a dish of strawberry ice cream shaped like a heart.

It was 9pm when they finished. The girls all re-glossed with Glossip Girl. Massie chose Lavender Lips. Alicia chose Wild Tiger Lily. Kristen chose Gatorade Flavor. Claire chose Yummi Gummi. Dylan chose Burger Beauty.

They all faced their men and kissed.

~The End!~

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
